


To Be a Family

by Whitadw



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Aunt Kara, Baby Alex, F/F, Parental Guardians, Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-01-10 19:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitadw/pseuds/Whitadw
Summary: Taking down Cadmus had been their goal since it cropped up. But when it's finally down and Lillian gone, a small discovery in the building changes everyone's lives.





	1. Chapter 1

When Lucy had gotten the call that Cadmus has been infiltrated, she hadn’t thought anything of suiting up alongside Maggie. Her wife had been called in through the NCPD, but as they were both heading to the same place they rode in together. At the scene the facility had been contained, the strike team already disabling the Cadmus lackies. Even Kara was there, her face grim as she overlooked a body bag. Lucy started slightly as she realized it was Lillian Luthor. 

“Supergirl? Did you…”

“No, but I don’t regret anything. Jeremiah and Eliza are now avenged. Now we just need to find out what happened to their child and my vow will be fulfilled,” the Kryptonian stated, her voice hollow.

“Lady director, come in ma’am. We have a bit of a situation inside,over,” her comm crackled as Vasquez came over the line.

“What type of situation? Over.”

“Ma’am, I’m not even sure how to explain. Perhaps grab your wife, she knows how to handle these types of things. Over and out.”

Lucy’s frown deepened as she shared a glance with Kara. Calling Maggie over, she gestured for them to enter the base.

“Vas, where are you? Over.”

“Bottom level, there’s an elevator you can take. Over.”

“Vas said there is something going on in the bottom level. She asked for you specifically, love, but I’m not sure what it is so be ready,” Lucy warned, worry filling her slightly.

The ride down was swift, and she could see a group of agents crowded around what looked to be a small closet. There was also crying, a child’s crying. Her wide eyes met Maggie’s before they both rushed forward, skidding to a halt by Vasquez who was trying to coax someone out.

“Oh thank god. We found her hiding in here a few minutes ago but she refuses to come out, and I am completely out of my depth with this. Maggie, you have experience with lost kids, help me out,” Susan begged.

Snorting at the other woman, Maggie kneeled down slowly as she peered into the dark space. It took her eyes a moment to adjust, but the sight made her gasp slightly. A little girl, probably no more than two, peered back at her with teary eyes. She was dirty, just a small shirt that barely covered her bottom. Not that it mattered much as she was clutching the front in her tiny fist. Her lip wobbled in a pout as she whimpered, one hand freeing the shirt as she thrust her thumb in her mouth. Maggie inched forward, stopping when the toddler scooted back after feeling she was too close.

“Hi there, sweetie. My name is Maggie Lane-Sawyer. I’m a police officer, do you know what that is?” she asked gently, pulling out her badge to show the child. 

The girl nodded slowly as she reached out to touch the badge with a finger. When Maggie didn’t move, she quickly swiped it before scooting back into her closet, looking the badge over carefully.

“Well then you know that we protect people from bad guys. That’s what we were doing tonight, there were some bad people and we had to stop them. Did it scare you when we came in?”

The toddler sniffled, small tears running down as she nodded with a small whimper. Maggie felt her heart clench at the obvious fear the little girl was feeling.

“I’m really sorry we scared you, honey. Could you tell me your name?” she cooed.

“Awex,” she mumbled around her thumb, brow still pulled slightly in suspicion.

“Alex, wow what a pretty name. You look like such a big girl too. Can you tell me how old you are?”

Alex didn’t answer, but held up two little fingers.

“Two, wow, you’re almost as big as me! And you are being so brave too. Do you think you would want to come with us? Maybe we could find your mommy or daddy. How does that sound?” Maggie asked, holding out her hand.

Alex stared at it for a moment, looking down at her own tiny hand then back to Maggie’s before slowly grabbing hold of it. She moved slowly, glancing at all of the agents around them before jumping into Maggie’s arms and clinging to the new safe place. Maggie caught her out of pure instinct, not expecting the tiny missile. Gathering the child close to her, she slowly stood as she carded her fingers through the tangled hair and rocked herself slightly.

“It’s okay, honey, we’ll get you to a safe place now. Do you know your parents name? Maybe your last name?” she cooed calmingly, trying to comfort Alex even as she felt her tiny heart racing against her chest.

“I don’t have parents, but Miss Wuthor called me Danvers a wot,” Alex mumbled as she hid her face in Maggie’s neck.

Lucy gasped loudly as Kara froze nearby. Danvers, the lost child of Eliza and Jeremiah. She would have been about two or three so the time line fit, since she had been taken at only a few weeks old. Kara stepped forward, shaking slightly as she tried to smile for the toddler. Alex glanced at her and all the agents around them. Being under so many eyes at once seemed to be the breaking point for the overwhelmed child. Face scrunching up, she gave a small whine before breaking down into loud sobs, burrowing her head against the cops shoulder. Maggie began to panic slightly, gesturing for Lucy to follow as she made her way to the elevator. Cooing soothingly, she tried to calm Alex as they rode back to the top. Lucy pulled her jacket off, wrapping it around them tightly. Alex sobbed louder at this, shrinking slightly at this unknown woman.

“Oh, baby, don’t be scared. This is my wife, Lucy. She’s super nice and fun, she knows all the best games and loves to play,” Maggie soothed as she rocked a little more.

“Games?” Alex sniffled, her interest peaked a bit.

“That’s right sweetheart, I love games! Maybe we could get some toys for you later on, how does that sound?” Lucy grinned, even though she doubted they’d see much more of her she just couldn’t bear that sad look on the sweet girls face. She mentally groaned as she felt herself already getting attached.

“What’s a toy?” Alex asked, not noticing the sad frowns she caused at her inquiry.

Maggie swallowed slightly before forcing a happy smile. “It’s something that you play with, that makes you happy and is fun.”

“Wike my guns? Miss Wuthor says I’m getting good at making them cwick!” Alex chirped, looking up and smiling at them.

“Click? What do you mean, honey?” Lucy asked, not sure she wanted to know but needing to ask.

“Yeah, wike the parts cwick and then it works,” Alex explained in the easy way only a child can.

Maggie and Lucy looked at each other in horror, realizing she was being trained to assemble weapons. Being trained to BECOME a weapon. Maggie hugged her closer, carding her fingers through her short hair. Alex hummed slightly at the gesture, her eyes drooping as her thumb slipped back into her mouth. Lucy smiled slightly as the sight, reaching up to rub the child’s back soothingly as she succumbed to the exhaustion of the day. A throat clearing behind them made both women jump as they turned. Kara gave a sheepish grin before looking at Alex, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

The Danvers had looked after her for many years, since she had landed on Earth almost a decade before. The young couple had only been married a couple of years when she had arrived, her pod crashing near their home. When Clark had arrived and she discovered her baby cousin was grown, she had been distraught. But the Danvers took care of her, integrating her into the customs of Earth and helping her work around her new powers. When Eliza had found herself pregnant, they had all been overjoyed, Kara most of all. Here was someone she could protect and teach of her own world, bringing her into the House of El as an honorary member. Although her pregnancy had been relatively easy, Alex had been almost three months early and had to spend her first few weeks in the hospital. Kara would never forget being able to hold that precious child for the first time, nor being there when they were able to finally take her home. Her decision to let them have the night alone as a family would be her greatest regret for the rest of her life. 

When she returned the next morning, it was like walking into a horror movie. Furniture destroyed, files pulled out, everything was torn apart. In the upstairs hallway Jeremiah’s body lay, the broken knuckles showing the struggle as he fought to protect his family before a bullet to the chest ended the fight. Eliza was in the nursery, body over the crib as though to protect her child even as the bullet she took to the head brought her death. Alex herself was gone, and weeks went by as they searched first for an infant then later a body. Kara had sworn that day that she would avenge all of them, no matter how long it took. Today she had fulfilled her vow. 

But now came the question of what to do with Alex.

“I’ve already briefed Vasquez on the situation, and she has told J’onn. Now they are just figuring out what we need to do for her,” she told them, her eyes never leaving Alex.

“She can’t go into the system. With this being the only thing she knows, no one would be well equipped to help her. It’d be like sending her to the slaughter!” Maggie barked, her hold tightening protectively. 

Lucy rubbed her arm gently as she looked her wife in the eye. “Maggie, none of us want to see that happen. But she will need somewhere to go. Did you have an idea in mind?”

Maggie stared back before looking down at the sleeping toddler. She bit her lip slightly as a crazy idea came to mind.

“Well, we are still registered as foster parents. And we do still have the crib set up from when we watched Vas’s kid for them…”

Lucy’s eyes widened as the meaning kicked in. 

“You want to take her? Home? With us?” she asked incredulously, her brows furrowed.

Maggie winced a bit before nodding. “Can you think of anyone better? And I’m sure if we ask nicely Kara could go pick up some things for us while we get a plan made,” she challenged, grinning when the superhero nodded eagerly.

“I wasn’t saying it’s a bad idea, babe. But I want you to be sure. This isn’t a puppy or babysitting a few days, or even bringing home a new tiny tree. This is an actual child that would be with us for who knows how long, and will likely come with a whole truck load of issues. Are you ready for all of that?” Lucy asked seriously, making sure her wife knew what she was getting in to.

“Well, she’d make a pretty cute doodle,” Maggie joked, cooing slightly when Alex mumbled. “I know she isn’t something to take lightly, but I really think we would be her best chance. At least until they found a better spot for her. Besides, who better to keep her safe than the Vice Director of the DEO, a cop, and Supergirl? And Lily has been so sad since she hasn’t had any kids to play with.”

Lucy snorted at the mention of their four year old Labrador. Lily loved everyone but kids were her soft spot. “If you’re sure, then I think Supergirl is going to need a list. Some clothes to start, diapers, a few toys. Grab some pacifiers too, sucking her thumb isn’t good for her teeth. Start small, she doesn’t know what a lot of things are and we don’t want to overwhelm her. I’ll tell J’onn I have you running errands for me before you put your report in. We still have the spare carseat in the trunk, right?” she asked briskly, receiving a nod from Maggie. 

Maggie grinned as she watched her wife take charge, chuckling when Supergirl was shooed to get her on her way. Looking at the agents milling about, she realized they were waiting for their next order. Lucy seemed to notice too as she turned to them.

“Agent Vasquez, take your team and Delta team and finish cataloguing the evidence. We are taking our newest recruit back to base for a check and to get some paperwork done. You’re in charge. Contact me if you find anything else, but I think we got everything we need.”

“Yes ma’am. If you need them, I have a spare set of clothes for Michael in my locker. Lord knows that kid goes through pants. They may be a bit big but it’ll be something. Although if Lori gets word that you took in a toddler you may end up with more clothes than you can handle,” Vas joked, grinning at the thought of their wife.

“Well, let’s see how things play out before getting ahead of ourselves. We may not have her very long,” Lucy warned, ignoring the knowing look Vas gave her. The fact that they had been trying to adopt for over a year and that both of them were already bonding with Alex meant nothing. At least that was what she was telling herself, but by the look on Maggie’s face her wife was already smitten.

“Alright Mags, lets head out. Looks like little miss here is starting to wake up and we need to get her checked out before we head home,” Lucy told her, smiling at the brown eyes peeking open. 

Alex looked at her sleepily, eyes blinking as she watched everyone. Those eyes grew huge when they got in the car, her body shaking as she started to whimper. Maggie cooed down at her, trying to ease her fears.

“It’s ok, sweet girl. We’re just going to make sure your healthy then you get to come with Lucy and I if that’s ok with you. Just a quick car ride.”

“Car?” Alex asked, her eyes filling with tears.

“Yes, honey, this is a car. It gets your places a lot faster than walking. Have you ever ridden in one before?” Lucy asked.

Alex shook her head before hiding her face in Maggie’s chest when they started moving. Maggie’s heart broke as she felt tears soak her shirt along with little sniffles, but there wasn’t much she could do about it. Eventually she would realize there was nothing to worry about. They were almost at the DEO when it happened with barely any warning. Just a small heave before Alex was sick all over Maggie’s front as well as her own. This was the breaking point, and the overwhelmed toddler burst into noisy wails, her screams echoing in the small space despite attempts to console her. Maggie nearly fell out of the car when it finally stopped, barely slowing down to flash her badge as she headed for the medical wing where Hamilton was waiting for them.

The doctor, despite having been told of the situation, was still shocked when a wailing child was carried in by a vomit covered detective. Her eyes softened as she motioned to an exam table. Maggie sat down on it, turning Alex to face outward when she refused to be put next to her. Hamilton smiled as she stooped down to be eye level.

“Hello, little one. I’ve heard that you have had a rather big day. Would it be alright if I look you over? Just to make sure you are healthy and don’t have any ouchies,” she asked soothingly.

Alex sniffled, her eyes large and fearful as she shook her head rapidly. 

“Well, what if I examine Maggie first? Show you how everything works. There may even be a sucker at the end of it for you both,” she winked, trying to gain a bit of trust.

Alex looked between them, her thumb finding its way into her mouth as she slowly nodded. Hamilton smiled at her before beginning her exam. First checking Maggie’s breathing, her eyes and ears, everything was explained as Alex watched them. When it came to listening to her heart, she let Alex listen through the stethoscope, trying not to chuckle at the determined look on the tiny face. 

“Ok honey, last thing is just taking a little bit of blood. Is that ok?” Hamilton asked, smile widening when she instantly got a nod of assent. “Alright, Sarah here is going to do that while I speak to Maggie and Lucy for a moment. We will just be right over there, you can still see us ok?”

“Okay,” Alex said, giving a tiny barely there smile as she fiddled with the paper on the table. 

Hamilton motioned for the two women to follow her across the room, out of earshot but still in sight of the table. 

“She’s so small, even for what her age would be. I think at least another 10 pounds, 15 would be even better. Her reflexes are good, and she is smart as a whip. I looked up her file, and would be around 26 months now, just barely over two. Most children her age are just starting to make sentences, but she is able to get most of her point across and understand things in a general sense. I’m assuming she likely never left the base after she was taken?” Two nods confirmed her suspicions. “If you are planning on having her for a while, take things slow and explain how it all works. I think she will be fine, but we are doing a blood test to make sure then I would like for you to bring her back in a few days for some vaccines. Heaven knows if she ever received any there.”

“What about introducing her to a somewhat normal childhood? Poor thing didn’t even know what a toy was, we had to explain it. What would you suggest?” Lucy asked.

Hamilton’s reply was cut off by a scream and angry sobbing. The three women rushed over where Sarah was keeping a firm but gentle hold on Alex’s arm as the toddler smacked at her with her free hand.

“Honey, I need you to hold still just for a second, then it’ll be done!”

“No! It bit me. Your mean stick bit me and hurt! Wet go!” Alex sobbed, her hand smacking a bit harder against Sarah’s. 

“Alex, we do not hit. I know it hurt and I’m sorry, but we need this to make sure you are nice and healthy. If you hold still it’ll be done soon, I promise,” Lucy soothed, gentle yet firm as she held Alex to keep her from moving.

The toddler sniffed petulantly but complied, giving a pouting glare as Sarah finished. Hamilton for her part stood back with Maggie, both trying to stifle their giggles at the adorable stink eye Alex was giving.

“Lucy, based on what I just saw I think you all will be just fine. Trust your instincts, they will tell you more than anything. Also, based on the massive yawn I just saw, I think someone will be ready to sleep soon,” she chuckled, nodding toward Alex who gave another cavernous yawn.

Maggie’s eyes softened as she scooped up the sleepy child. “Ok, honey, what do you think about some food and then a nap? Maybe a bath too.”

“I’m not sweepy,” Alex grumbled even as her head fell onto Maggie’s shoulder.

“Well then good thing it’s dinner time! Let’s go get something to put in our bellies, hmm?” Lucy grinned, tickling the tiny foot and chuckling at the giggles that caused. 

Maybe this would turn out alright after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Dinner took a mild detour as Maggie reminded Lucy of their still soiled clothes from the ride over. Heading for the locker room, Lucy made a beeline for Vasquez’s locker, giving a happy cry when she found the toddler clothes. Alex just watched them tiredly, stubborn eyes staying open. 

“Ok baby, I’m going to set you down and then we are going to take a shower, ok? You’ll be with me the whole time, promise,” Maggie told her, setting her on the bench and pulling the dirty shirt off of her. Both she and Lucy cringed at the skinny girl, fury filling Maggie at the scars on her back. This sweet baby should have never felt pain like she had.

“Wucy too?” Alex asked, rubbing an eye sleepily. 

“If you want I can be there too. Whatever makes you feel comfortable,” Lucy assured her as Maggie started to strip.

“Yes pwease.”

“Well who can say no to such a polite request,” Lucy teased as she began to pull her tact suit off. Maggie moved off to start the shower before returning, picking up Alex when she reached for her.

Lucy grabbed her shower bag before following them into the shower. She stood in the doorway a moment, smiling softly. Maggie was rocking Alex slightly, soothing the fussy girl as she whined at the water. Despite her reservations on having kids initially, Maggie was a born mother. No one could tell her otherwise. Hanging the bag on a hook, she fished out the body wash and a washcloth, plus a tiny bottle of shampoo. 

“Ok little one, we are going to be quick. Maggie is going to wash your hair so keep your head back so it doesn’t get in your eyes ok? It’ll sting pretty bad. I’m going to wash you up, does that sound ok?”

Alex whimpered but nodded, making her brave face as she tilted her head up. Hands worked quickly to get her cleaned up, and she did her best to stay still. It only took a few minutes, but by the end of getting her hair rinsed out she was starting to whine as a tantrum became imminent. Maggie handed her off when she was done, letting Lucy get her dry while she cleaned herself. Lucy cooed as she dried her off, laying her flat on the bench as she grabbed the clothes and the diaper she’d been given, although where the DEO had found it she had no idea.

“Ok my brave girl, time to get dressed so we can fill our bellies. Legs up please!” she said, making sure to keep her voice happy.

Alex frowned, thumb back in her mouth but lifted her legs up, allowing Lucy to get the diaper on her before pulling on the little pants. She let herself be pulled up, raising her arms for the shirt to be pulled on her. The embroidered dump truck kept her attention for a few minutes, giving the couple time to dry off and change as well.

“Ok honey, time for some dinner then home. Let’s go,” Maggie cheered, swinging Alex up onto her hip and making her giggle before she dropped her head on the detectives shoulder. 

“You think she’ll make it to actual eating?” Lucy asked quietly, noting the drooping eyes.

“We’d wake her up if not, otherwise she’ll be up in the middle of the night starving. Besides, who knows when she ate last.”

Lucy nodded slightly, gritting her teeth to keep from cursing. Thank God Lillian was dead or she would have been getting a very angry visitor.

Alex dozed lightly as they headed for the cafeteria, but startled awake when the door was opened. Her stomach growled loudly as she smelled all the good smells.

“Sounds like you’re ready for some food. Any requests?” Maggie asked as they got in line. Alex just shrugged as Lucy got a tray.

“Does anything look good for you, little one? You can have whatever you want,” Lucy told her.

Alex just shook her head, a tiny sob spilling out as she sucked her thumb. Maggie could tell that the day was starting to be dangerously overwhelming, so she just told Lucy to pick as she comforted her, dancing a little bit to distract her. Pushing her concern down, she looked over the selections and picked a few kid friendly options that would be safe on her stomach. If she wasn’t used to eating regular food they would need to go slow. A bit of fruit, some vegetables, and a plain pasta would do. Maybe a tub of jello for dessert if she could handle it. Alex watched wide eyed as they picked things for themselves and her, watching the colorful foods get put on their trays.

“Pretty cowors.”

“Yes, they are pretty colors. You should always eat a rainbow a day, according to my mother when I was your age. She was pretty smart so I try to follow her advice,” Maggie told her.

“You can eat the rainbow?!” 

“No honey, it just means that you should have different colors in every meal,” Lucy explained with a small laugh.

They sat down at a small table, Maggie keeping Alex on her lap so she could reach the tray, although getting the toddler to actually TRY the food was proving a bit difficult.

“Come on honey, just one bite. I think you’ll like it,” Lucy bargained, taking a small bite herself to show it was okay before holding one up to Alex’s mouth.

Alex looked at it in apprehension before opening her mouth. She chewed slowly before her eyes widened, then she was grabbing handfuls and shoving it in her mouth.

“Whoa, slow down or you’ll make yourself choke!” Maggie warned, pushing the tray forward so it was harder to reach.

“Is food supposed to be wike that? I’ve never had yummy stuff before!” Alex praised, hands reaching forward in a grabby way. 

Both women felt their hearts break slightly as Maggie began to feed Alex so she didn’t choke. Nothing on the tray was actually that amazing, just regular things, but the way she went on you would think it was a 5 star worthy meal. Not that the barely two year old had much to go on. Alex whined a bit as Maggie kept feeding her, grumbling about being able to feed herself, but allowed the food to be spooned into her mouth.

“I a big girw, I can do it!” she fussed, kicking her feet in annoyance.

“I know you can baby, but I don’t want you to choke. So just humor me, ok?” Maggie chuckled, giving her another bite of green beans.

The rest of lunch continued much the same way, Alex chattering happily as she tried all the new food. The only issue came over the jello, as Alex poked at it in apprehension when it jiggled. She tried the bite offered but spat it out right after.

“Feews funny, no wike!” she whined, tears filling her eyes as she sniffled. 

“It’s ok, Alex, you don’t have to like everything. Let’s get this cleaned up and then head to our house, how does that sound?” Lucy soothed as she wiped up the spat out jello.

“Your house? I get to stay with you?” Alex asked, face brightening. She had only been with them a few hours but she already trusted these women more than anyone she had ever known, although she made sure to not give them her full trust. The other shoe would drop at some point like it always did.

“That’s right baby, for now you get to be with us. How does that sound?” Maggie asked, laughing when the child clapped happily before yawning widely.

“Alright, let’s get going. I think Vas set up the car seat for us and Supergirl is getting supplies and meeting us there.”

“How crazy do you think she went?” Maggie wondered as they walked towards the garage, Alex letting her head drop sleepily on her shoulder. 

“Well, she said she was taking Lena with her so while I would NORMALLY trust her to keep our super in line, I doubt this will be the case. I expect a few million packages to be in our house,” Lucy bemoaned, although she couldn’t help the smile at seeing Alex already asleep.

Vasquez stood at their car, just finishing putting the car seat in. Lori stood next to her, practically bouncing as she watched them approach. Maggie winced slightly at seeing the bag she held. Clearly she had rushed over as soon as she heard. 

“Hi! So is this her? You guys finally got a baby of your own? She’s so cute! I have a couple of things for her,” Lori chirped as soon as they were in earshot, not noticing when Alex startled awake at the rapid fire questions. Although she did notice the sleepy whines that were turning into unhappy sobs.

“Lori, we talked about this! You have to go slow,” Vas scolded lightly.

“I’m sorry, I just got so excited,” Lori said softly, watching Maggie soothe the sleepy girl. 

Alex tried to stop crying, but her sobs started to turn into wails as she clung tighter to Maggie. Today, while good in a lot of ways, was still overwhelming for her. Maggie rocked her gently while Lucy rubbed her back, and she shoved her thumb in her mouth and sucked as she started to calm down. Lori looked on guiltily before reaching into the bag. Searching around, she gave a little triumphant noise when she found the pack of pacifiers. Opening it, she moved forward as Alex watched her warily.

“Hi honey, my name is Lori. I’m a friend of Lucy and Maggie’s. I know today has been a little crazy for you, but I have a present if you’d like it.”

“What for?” Alex mumbled, trying to burrow deeper into Maggie’s arms.

“No reason, I just thought you may like it. It’s to replace this,” she explained and tapped the little thumb. When Alex pulled it out to look at her sticky fingers, she popped the pacifier in. Alex frowned at the plastic for a moment, but once realizing she could now have both hands free she eagerly accepted it. She wrapped both arms tight around Maggie’s neck while looking out at them with wide sleepy eyes.

“Ok, kiddo, time to go home. You’ll have to let go so I can put you in your car seat,” Maggie told her, laughing when Alex saw her police cruiser. She went into the seat easily enough, even making a childish imitation of the sirens.

“We can put the sirens on just for a bit, but then they have to go off ok?” Lucy told her, then realized she needn’t have bothered. Alex had already dozed off again, little body completely spent from the day.

“Kara may have texted all of us to let us know that she is planning a baby shower. Not fully sure how that is going to work since I’m pretty sure she and Lena bought out all of the children’s stores,” Lori laughed. 

“Great, I mean I know it wasn’t going to be a secret but I was hoping for a few days at least. Although she does have more right to Alex than anyone,” Lucy mused as she looked pointedly at the bag in Lori’s hand.

“Oh, here. This is just a few things I thought she may like. A teddy bear, some pajamas, that sort of thing. Kara is at your place with Lena and they are setting up a crib in the living room since she wasn’t sure if you would want her in the spare room or in yours.”

“I didn’t even think about that. Probably our room for a little bit at least, whatcha think babe?” Maggie asked, scratching the back of her head slightly.

“Sounds fine to me, as long as it doesn’t become a permanent thing. At least for a few days though, until she’s a little more used to us. Although we don’t even know how long she’s going to be staying with us,” Lucy reminded, being the voice of reason even as doubt filled her. She had no idea if she or Maggie would be able to give her up, despite the short time. 

“Ok, I’ll shoot her a text so you both can get going. There are also some bath items in there for toddlers, although I’m assuming she may be going straight to bed?” Lori asked as she glanced at the knocked out child.

“Yup, that’s the plan. Kara is welcome to visit tomorrow but we are putting her straight to bed and heading there ourselves when we get home. If she wants to stay she can, she has the most claim, but we all need to sleep. J’onn gave us a couple of weeks to get acclimated, unless there is an absolute emergency, so can come by and see her as much as she wants. Wait, scratch that, she’ll never leave. She can come until we kick her out,” Maggie confirmed.

“Ok, well we won’t keep you anymore. Let us know if you need anything,” Vas told them before leading her wife away.

Lucy watched them go before turning to Maggie. “You ready for this?”

Maggie smiled, pulling her close to kiss her. “Ready as I’ll ever be.”

“Kiss for me?”

Both women turned to the still open door, seeing a sleepy Alex watching them. Based on how she had been thus far Maggie assumed she barely noticed what she had asked for.

“You want a kiss, little one?” Lucy asked, smiling as she kneeled down.

Alex looked a bit scared for a moment as she realized what she had asked. Lucy wondered if she had ever asked before, and if so what the result was to make her so afraid of something so simple. Alex looked at them warily, but seemed to make a decision as she gave a tiny nod. Lucy grinned at her, leaning forward to place a sound kiss against her cheek. 

“There you are, my brave girl. You’re so good.”

Alex giggled happily, giving a full laugh when Maggie leaned in to place her own kiss where Lucy left hers. Her laugh ended with a tiny yawn as she resettled. 

“Whee whoo?” she asked as they moved to shut the door. 

“Ok, little one, sirens on for a couple of minutes but they have to go off when we get into town, ok?” Lucy bargained. 

Alex nodded happily as she forced her drooping eyes to stay open.

Once they were settled in, Maggie left the garage and started the sirens. She chuckled happily as she Alex imitated them. Lucy grinned back at her before turning to face their charge.

“Ok honey, time for them to go off, ok? We can turn them on another time.”

Alex pouted but just nodded. Not that it mattered since she dozed off within a couple of minutes of them being off. 

Lucy smiled at the sleeping child as she reached out to hold Maggie’s hand. Maggie squeezed her hand for a second as she drove them home, ready to start this new chapter. The next few days would be very interesting.


End file.
